User talk:Archduk3/Archive 19
TOS uniform merger Given that we need to do something about the DIS version of the TOS uniform soon, here's my proposal for a merged version of the two current pages: User:JagoAndLitefoot/Starfleet uniform merge 09:58, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Medical frigate Sorry; I think I missed the memo that categories for redirects even existed. 31dot (talk) 22:29, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :It's fairly new, in that it's only just over a year old and it's been pretty much just me working on the non-unnamed redirects. Since it's about "half" done, I'm starting to make a deal about it. There have also been an explosion of redirects being created lately, so that's a thing. - (on an unsecure connection) 22:50, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Uniform question Hello. I'm not a user of this wiki, but I am a longtime browser. I have been discussing for a while now, the canon presence of the TOS uniforms in Discovery, post-The Cage. The simple explanation is that Pike and his crew got the new uniforms at some point after The Cage and they became the 'regular' Starfleet uniforms over time. However, we've also seen Kirk and his crew wear the uniforms! What a mess to decipher all of this in canon. It seems like you've got an idea on how to fit this into canon. Could you elaborate in layman's terms? Thank you! :The idea is that the "The Cage" uniforms were an early test of the xenylon material and a different rank system. Sometime after that test on the Enterprise, the Constitution class crews switched back to the DIS uniforms material but are using the TOS colors and rank system as mentioned in the Desperate Hours novel, and we known that uniform comes in more than one color and style. By the time of TOS, everyone has the xenylon material uniforms, but not everyone has the TOS colors because reasons. While all that is fan fiction, it does fit the facts, and the idea is that there is no retcon if there doesn't have to be. Hope that helps. - (on an unsecure connection) 23:18, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Is there still interest? Hi Archduk, I hope you can remember me. If I recall correctly, you wanted to separate the MA/en from Wikia/Fandom. Is this still on your agenda? Or disappeared this urge together with the rightful internet adress of this Wiki? Please let me know. --Phoenixclaw 21:05, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :There is still interest, but recovery of the web address and who would be hosting is still an issue. - (on an unsecure connection) 21:56, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm afraid Wikia/Fandom don't want to give us our rightfull adresse back. We asked them back when we started and (of course) they said no. But this isn't why I'm here. I formally wanted to announce, that we now have a working new MA. So... we did it. We separated us from Wikia. It would be nice to hear your opinion and if the english MA is also starting the separation process. In retrospective, it wasn't that hard at all. The hardest part is to do the first step. --Phoenixclaw 20:37, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Qualifying as digital format? Hey Duke, A notion struck me when I was updating the Amazon article; do Netflix and Hulu, or CBS Access for that matter, not also qualify as digital formats (they aren't listed in the digital format template)? The way I see it is that the redeeming quality of these is that their shows can be accessed at will, contrary to the (traditional) broadcaster where shows are restricted to assigned timeslots. Furthermore, and though I can not speak for Hulu and CBS, I know that Netflix can be accessed on computer(tablet)s as well...I think they do, but wasn't entirely sure, so I wanted to run this by you before going ahead by making the adjustments...Regards--Sennim (talk) 08:19, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :We have those as broadcasters since you only "buy" access to them, and you don't "own" anything if you stop paying for he service, much like how cable TV works. A home video format is about "owning" the title after purchase and not having to continue paying for access to a service. The lines may not be as clear as they once were with those, but the basic distinction still holds. - 11:03, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Actually, I wasn't referring to the home media formats, but to Amazon Prime, but if I follow your reasoning correctly, it is the "for free" access that is the determining factor; If so, I'm fine with that--Sennim (talk) 11:20, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :Digital formats are a subsection of home video formats. Amazon Prime is a streaming/broadcaster service, Amazon.com is a online store where you can purchase digital titles, and pretty much everything else. There's a lot of overlap in reality, but for the purposes here the distinction is important. - 11:32, March 1, 2019 (UTC) The possibility of individual ownership of the digital release is thus the primary determining factor, got it (even though Vimeo, YouTube and the like are something of the odd ones out, as, officially at least, you can not own/download their content as far as I know). Thanks for the clarification--Sennim (talk) 11:54, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, with those the line is a bit fuzzy, since there is "sale" of the title rather than a subscription fee for a service, but it's more like "renting" than "buying" the title, since you never "own" it. Since the late Blockbuster wouldn't have been considered a broadcaster, other title rental like services are treated similarly. Honestly, the digital releases have needed a bunch of work for awhile, but since some of them pop up with little to no notice it's hard to stay on top of it. - (on an unsecure connection) 18:41, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Borg Queen Yeah in hindsight that wasn't working - i was reading over it and was going to undo it Tabbers I'll stop the tabbers and just focus on adding/editing information and errors